Do You Trust Me?
by ChocolateOranges
Summary: This is depressing , help me . I'm being chased by some guys . [ chapter 6 ] [ Collection of one shots that have the same idea . ]
1. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

---

When Rukia gave Ichigo her powers to save his family, she knew what she was doing was wrong but she did anyway. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, they didn't know each other at all so why is she helping him? Is it because it's her job? She said that she'll protect those who she cares about but she didn't know him then, did she? She doesn't know the answer.

A few days after the incident, they came to get her and kill him. They told him that what she did was a crime and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They killed him, but he survived thanks to a friend. Rukia's powers were gone but _his_ are deep inside of him even though he doesn't know.

She trusted him; he trusted her and that trust will never break. They were friends and that shouldn't change whatever happens. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares for her because she helped him save his family, but is that the only reason why? He doesn't know the answer to that.

When she was gone, he realized that he was a fool for not realizing that this might happen. He realized, he only cared for and protected everyone else but didn't for the person who gave him the power to do that. Did he?

He realized that she cared for him. She ran away to protect him because she knows that they'll be after him. He realized that he made a big mistake. This wouldn't have happened if he was more careful, stronger.

He promised to himself that he'll get her back. He'll risk his life for hers because it was his fault that she got in trouble in the first place. He knows that she'll do the same if she was in his shoes. When they meet again in the place where she is, he wants to ask "Rukia, do you still trust me?"


	2. Sode no Shirayuki

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

Author Notes: This is supposed to be a one shot but I got another idea that could have a title 'Do You Trust Me?' sooo... Anyways read and review please!

mae- dance

Sode no Shirayuki- Sleeve of White Snow

Some no mai, tsukishiro- First dance, white moon

---

"You can't kill me you know." the hollow told Rukia mockingly, "You're weak because all you use is your kidou to attack. You're a useless shinigami you know that?"

'This hollow is strong. How can I kill it?' Rukia thought. Just then the hollow disappeared and appeared behind her. Then it hit her and she crashed into a wall. Rukia crashed so hard she couldn't stand up or move.

'Stand up, Rukia.' a voice told her

'I can't, I can't move.' she replied

'Stand up, Rukia.' the voice repeated again

'I can't.'

'Rukia, stand up and fight this hollow.'

'I'll try.' Rukia tried to stand up but she can't. She felt like she was paralyzed but she still tried to move.

The hollow saw this and said, "You can't move now, can you? Yet you still try to stand and I like that. I would wait for you but I'm really hungry so, I'll just eat you now." He walked towards Rukia hungrily, like he hasn't eaten for a long time.

'Take out your zanpakutou and fight.' the voice said again.

'I don't think it can defeat this hollow though.'

'Rukia, take out your zanpakutou and fight.' the voice said again. Rukia tried to take out her zanpakutou but she can't move. The hollow is getting nearer and nearer and she knows that she has to move. Suddenly, she felt someone helping her get her soul slayer. They both pulled it out and that person also helped her stand. The hollow stopped moving as she stood up.

"You've still got energy left to fight?" the hollow said. It moved closer and closer to attack showing a bit of interest.

'It's coming closer and closer, Rukia. You've got to attack before it does." Before she did, it hit her again, causing her to hit the wall. Again she tried to stand up and when she did, she leaned on the wall for support.

'You have to try again Rukia.' the voice said. This time Rukia didn't say anything, she was too tired to say something. 'Rukia, do you trust me?' the voice asked

Rukia didn't know what to say. She didn't know who the voice belonged to but she feels that she could trust it. 'Yes, I do.'

'Now, tell me to dance and say my name. My name is…'

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said then her zanpakutou turned white and a white ribbon appeared at the hilt of her sword.

"What the-" the hollow was cut off by Rukia.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro." Just then, Rukia formed a circle of influence where the hollow was standing and jumped out of the circle. The ground was beginning to be covered in ice.

"A sword that can only freeze the ground will never kill me!" All of a sudden everything within the circle froze, up until it reached the sky.

'You did a good job Rukia.' Sode no Shirayuki said

'You have a long name; I think I'll just call you Shirayuki.' Rukia said as she fainted, collapsing onto the concrete.

Shirayuki smiled and said, 'Shirayuki is fine Rukia, it's fine.' A few minutes later, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Ishida found Rukia in the street with Shirayuki beside her.

Ichigo picked up Shirayuki and looked at it. "I guess she learned the name of her zanpakutou today." He put Shirayuki back into its sheath and picked Rukia up sighing. He carried her home and put her on his bed. Orihime started to treat her wounds.

'Don't worry about anything Ichigo. Shirayuki was there with her so she shouldn't be that injured.' Zangetsu said

'Shirayuki?'

'Sode no Shirayuki, her soul slayer.'

'How did you know its name old man?'

'I just know these things, Ichigo.' Ichigo shrugged and went back into his body.

---


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author Notes: It's been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this. An idea struck me sooo ... Please ignore the OOCness, thank you.

---

"Taichou, we better go." Matsumoto told her young taichou who was watching his old friend intently. It was 11:00 in the evening and Matsumoto wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll stay just a bit longer, you go." Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto just sighed and left the room. About an hour after, Hitsugaya left also, thinking that he should catch some sleep. Suddenly, he was attacked from behind. Someone hit his head with something hard and now he's lying unconscious on the floor.

Hinamori woke up after that. She sat up and looked around the room only to find her taichou looking at her and an unconscious Hitsugaya on the floor. "I'm so glad you're awake, Hinamori."

"Aizen-taichou ... what happened?"

"A lot of things happened, Hinamori. I was just visiting you only to find Hitsugaya-taichou planning to kill you." Aizen said.

Hinamori gasped and said "He won't do that. He h-he is ..."

"He is?" All of a sudden, she remembered what had happened. The letter her taichou wrote, telling her that Hitsugaya killed everyone in Chamber 26 and was planning to rule Soul Society. She remembered everything but the part that Aizen tried to kill her.

"You have to come with me, Hinamori. It's not safe here."

"Where will we go?" she asked

"Somewhere where he can't find you so that he can't hurt you,"

"But, Hitsugaya-kun would never hurt me."

"I saw him and he was going to kill you. Do you want to stay with a murderer?"

"I ..."

"He also told everyone that I was the one who wants to rule Soul Society. Everyone believed him and now everyone's after me. I'm leaving tonight. Do you want to come with me?"

"I would love to but ..."

"Your friend is a liar. Just leave him behind and come with me." Aizen gave Hinamori her zanpakutou, Tobiume. "Kill him, Hinamori, so that we won't have any more problems."

"But why? He's my friend."

"He was your friend. Remember that he betrayed you, he tried to kill you. He's planning to rule Soul Society and he put you in danger."

"He said he's going to protect me."

"He was lying,"

"He h-he he said-"

"What ever he said isn't important, he was lying. Kill him, Hinamori."

"I can't,"

"Hinamori, answer me truthfully. Do you trust me?"

"Hai, Aizen-taichou."

"Then kill him, Hinamori. He's been lying to us and he's going to hurt more people if he lives." After a few minutes, Hinamori took Tobiume that was being held out to her. She stood up and walked to the sleeping Hitsugaya. She unsheathed her zanpakutou and with tears in her eyes, she brought it down onto her friend's chest, piercing his heart and ending his life.

"Good job, Hinamori, good job." Aizen opened the window and jumped off, Hinamori following behind him.

'I'm right in following Aizen-taichou. I'm sure of it.' Hinamori thought.

---

"Come on, Ichigo, it's just going to take a little time. We haven't visited Hinamori for a long time." Rukia said

"We visited her yesterday." Ichigo whined. Rukia opened the door to Hinamori's room only to find the 10th division captain lying in a pool of blood and Hinamori was missing.

"Go call Unohana-taichou, Ichigo." Ichigo flash stepped to the healer. Luckily, Rukia can feel a small reiatsu coming from him. She started healing him until Unohana-taichou comes while pondering on who would do such a thing.


	4. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author scribbles: It's been so long since I updated! Sorry … and please ignore the OOCness. Also, this isn't very good so … sorry … again.

---

"Unohana-taichou, how is he?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked

"He's fine now. Whoever did this to him luckily missed his heart and if they hadn't … we would have to find a new captain." Unohana excused herself to tend to other patients.

"Taichou … what have you gotten yourself into?" She stayed for a few minutes before leaving and going back to the 10th division office to finish the paperwork she hates so much. "Maybe I'll just shred them to pieces and say I never got them …"

A few minutes later, a pair of blue green eyes opened and gazed at its surroundings. The owner of said eyes attempted to sit up but failed. He succeeded after a couple of tries though. He heard a gasp from behind him so he turned. He saw his childhood friend staring back at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun …"

"Hinamori …"

"I … I'm sorry for what I did to you Hitsugaya-kun but … I can't let you hurt anyone anymore."

Confusion showed in his eyes and so he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Aizen-taichou told me you killed Rukia-san and Ichigo-san."

His eyes widened. "I didn't kill them. They're still alive." Silence fell between them and Toshirou asked the question he didn't want to hear an answer from. "Hinamori … do you trust me?"

Hinamori was surprised by the question. Of course she trusted him! Well … before he killed Rukia and Ichigo. "Well I …" she stuttered.

Toshirou closed his eyes and asked again, "Do you trust me?"

"I … no, I don't know … I- I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun."

"I see …" his eyes remained closed and now he was just waiting for Hinamori to strike him down. His only job, he thought, was to protect her and now that she doesn't need his protection, he felt that living was worthless. Hinamori neared him and was about to cut him before she was knocked out by a certain orange headed shinigami.

"Tch, Rukia and I were just gonna visit you and here we are seeing you ready to die by the hands of his own best friend." He hit the young captain at the back of the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Toshirou glared at the orange head then glanced at Hinamori. "My job was to protect her, not to let anyone harm her but … she doesn't even trust me anymore. There's no point."

"I don't trust Ichigo and he still protects me like I can't do that on my own." Rukia joined the conversation while dragging Hinamori to the door and binding her just in time before she woke up again.

"Rukia-san … you're alive!"

"Yeah … I am." A gust of wind passed by the two girls and a second later Hinamori was gone, as if she vanished into thin air and a note was on the floor. "She would not be coming back …"

"Taichou!" Matsumoto called. When she saw her captain, she hugged him tightly. "I sensed Hinamori-chan's reiatsu and Aizen-tai- Aizen's. I'm so glad you're safe! I don't know what would happen if you died."

"We arrived just in time. Toshirou was gonna let Hinamori kill him." Ichigo and Matsumoto frowned.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you should know how important you are. Without you, a lot of people will be affected, especially the ones in your division." Rukia said

He doesn't know why and he couldn't help it either. Tears were forming in his eyes and he doesn't know what to do. Matsumoto released him from her hug and looked at him. She saw a young adult, a teen with a million emotions showing in his eyes. She smiled at him and whispered, "It's okay, I'm here for you." She hugged him again, his head on her shoulder. Tears fell slowly one by one.

Ichigo and Rukia smiled. "Hey Rukia,"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to cry too?" he smirked

"Moron!" Rukia hit Ichigo at the back of his head.

_If it's only trust you're looking for Toshirou, I trust you. _The ice dragon told him. _A lot of people do, including everyone in this room. Just remember that when you seek a place for comfort you can come to me and I will listen to everything you have say, no matter how ridiculous they are. Whenever you're confused, sad, angry, the sun shines bright. I hate it when it's warm._

The temperature dropped a little, cooling the room during one of the hottest days in summer. Rukia smiled. _Mmm, it's cooler, summer shouldn't be too hot._ The ice princess said to Rukia. _We should stick around with him more often. Ichigo's too hot-headed. _Rukia's smile widened.


	5. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, never will.

Author Scribbles: Yes, it's been a while since I updated. I blame writer's block. Again, ignore the OOC-ness, the horrible-ness of this chapter and how Gin talks; I messed that up. I thank you.

Vocabulary: **nee** means hey

**Hai** means yes

---

Kira Izuru walked down the long hallway of the 10th division. Hitsugaya Toshirou took over the third division while no captain was available. Everyday, he would have to report to the young captain and that's what he was doing now.

"Nee, isn't that the third's vice? I feel so sorry for him, being used by his former captain like that." a division member whispered to another.

"I know; our captain has to look after the third too."

"Yeah, he's already taking care if the fifth …" the two girls whispered to each other as Kira walked down the hall. He was used to it because the same conversation greeted him in the morning. Still, it never fails to make him cringe; being reminded of his past mistakes.

He knocked on the wooden door, asking for permission to enter. He was welcomed with a "Come in," and he entered, putting aside his troubles. That night, as Kira was laying on his futon, he thought of his former captain. The captain that scared everyone, the captain that liked to play pranks and live his life with jokes; the on they call Ichimaru Gin.

Kira sighed, he was thinking about his former captain again. That wouldn't change anything. He was drifting off to sleep when someone kneeled in front of him then sat on the floor. "Taichou ..." Kira murmured, "What are you doing here?"

Silence answered his question then, "I came here ta apologize."

Kira sat up, "Apologize ...?"

"Yes, you're tha one that usually does that right? But … it's my turn now. I'm sorry for leaving ya like that, for betraying ya and using ya." The room was covered with comfortable silence.

"Taichou, you better leave before they catch you."

"Ya don't have ta call me taichou, I don't deserve ta be one." Silence filled the room once again. "Izuru, do ya trust me?"

"Eh ...?"

"Do ya?"

"..."

"Do you at least forgive me then?"

"..."

He sighed, "A'ight, go back to sleep then." With that, the silver haired man left.

---

An emergency captain/vice-captain meeting was held in the first division. The lieutenants lined up behind their captains, it seems that this was really important. "Ichimaru Gin surrendered last night," the sou-taichou said and everyone gasped. "Chamber 46 believes that he needs to be executed and he will be this afternoon." Quietness was the reaction to the news. Ichimaru once stood with them in that same room and made stupid comments all the time. As much as hate to say it, they will miss the sly fox.

The soukyoku was ready to kill the man that had betrayed Soul Society. Gin was quiet then as the flaming bird approached him, he said, "I'm sorry I was a burden ta all of ya." Then … he was gone, burned by a thousand soul slayers. Matsumoto cried like there was no tomorrow, everyone else was said and relieved at the same time. Everybody else left but Kira stayed behind.

He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Yes, taichou ... I trust you." He fell to the ground and sobbed, "I forgive you, please come back ..."

---


	6. Seishun Amigo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, obviously, nor do I own Seishun Amigo.

Author Scribbles: Thank you school, for giving me so much homework I can never update. Please ignore the random idea I got from _Nobuta wo Produce_ and the OOC-ness. I would like to thank the awesome _**ChibiKitty 14**_, the amazing _**Tsuki-no-Kurokage**_ and the talented _**Mask Rider Roy**_ for reviewing for the previous chapter. You three deserve a big cookie. To all who read the other chapters, I'm giving you all a piece of chocolate.

_Italics_ to **bold** means character switch,

---

_I'm running, running as fast I could. I look back. They're still behind me, running after me! What do they want? I run, knowing I could protect myself ... but why am I running? I turn and I meet a dead-end. They stop and started laughing. They slowly walk towards me and I back up, greeting the wall with my back. I frantically search through my pockets, I dial your number, knowing it by heart. I call for help._

**My cell phone rings and I get a bad feeling. I answer, only to meet a frantic voice at the end of the line. "HELP ME! Some guys were chasing me and -" the voice I know so well says. Then, the phone cuts off, as if tearing us apart. I scramble to the door and run to where you are.**

_They kick, they hit and they punch. Each blow is painful but not seeing you coming is worse. I fall and suddenly they stop. I hear one scoff. _

"_You're not as strong as I thought you would be." _

_Tears well up in my eyes and they leave. I just stay, sitting perfectly still, tears rolling down my cheek.__Why aren't you coming?_

**I'm running, running as fast I could, afraid I might not get there in time. I arrive in a dark alleyway and there's my friend, all beat up. I walk closer, looking at you with guilt. "I'm late, sorry."**

_I look up and say, "You broke your promise."_

"**I'm sorry," I held out a hand. "Do you still trust me?"**

_I smile at your stupidity, "I'm glad you came." I take your shaking hand, sealing our friendship, our trust, our promise. You pull me up to my feet and you carried me._

"**You still trust me after that?" You laugh and I wonder why. Then suddenly, it hit me.**

"_**Yes, the two of us are always one." Our promise to each other that we will stand by each other, no matter what. **_

_I can never ask for a better friend but you. I will trust you, always._

---

Now ... who might these people be?


End file.
